Playing the game
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: This is HieiXKuwabara and YusukexKurama Yaoi! Don't like it? Don't read! From chapter 4 onwards, that only those aged 16 or over read this XD Summery: Kuwabara starts to have strange dreams about Hiei doing naughty things to him! Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

I have become so obsessed with HieixKuwabara that I had to write this, if you don't like Yaoi, I suggest you don't read this! If however you do like HieixKuwabara or YusukexKuwabara, I totally suggest Authoress Kazima Kuwabara's works, there are plenty to keep you amused for months, and there all well written and I loved all of them! I suggest reading them...after you read mine of course XD Enjoy!

------------------------------------

Playing the game

Chapter 1-Dream 1

------------------------------------

Dear diary

Man has it been another fun-filled day, we were all on a mission to stop this demon from killing a bunch of children from an orphanage, long story short, we managed to stop him, but something weird happened to me today and I feel different...

I don't know how to explain it, it all happened so fast...We had managed to subdue the demon and free the kids, but our battle must have left the building he was keeping the kids in unstable, and it began to collapse on us. Yusuke and Kurama were already outside, with the captured demon and the children; we had stayed behind to check that no scared kids were hiding anywhere. Then I heard the roof creaking and bits of wood and debris began falling on us, the ground began to shake and I just knew that the whole building was gonna collapse.

I heard Yusuke and Kurama yelling at me and Hiei to get the hell out of there. As it collapsed we ran outside or at least I tried to, unfortunately for me I fell over a chunk of wood just as the roof caved in, and I just knew then that I was probably going to die...

But I didn't, when I opened my eyes we were outside Hiei was there with me in his arms, the little shrimp had actually noticed I wasn't behind him and had ran back inside the building and saved my ass...Since then I've felt differently towards Hiei, maybe its respect, or gratitude but to be honest, I really, have no idea what this feeling is, but what I do know that when I locked eyes with him back in Koenma's office, my heart jumped up to my throat and I was at a loss of what to say to him.

Ah I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I'm still in shock that that Hiei actually cared enough to save me like that, I don't know, but I feel a little better by writing in this maybe I can just sort out what's going on...Damn! It's almost 11pm already? I'd better write in this later.

Kazuma Kuwabara

-------------------------------

Kuwabara snapped the small red leather bound book closed and stuffed it under his bed along with his pen, then with a yawn he turned his light off, hoping to be able to get some sleep. But sleep did not come to Kuwabara so easily as the red haired teen began to dream a very strange dream, which included a certain dark haired, red-eyed demon...

-------------------------------

_Kuwabara was walking in the forest happily, quite content with his surroundings he noticed the butterflies as they passed from one brightly colored flower to the other, and he even saw a rabbit run by. Suddenly, Kuwabara was brought to the ground with the force of a bulldozer. "Oof!" Kuwabara gasped as he struggled to breath while he had the wind knocked out of him. _

_Kuwabara turned around to see who had tackled him, only to have his gaze locked by a pair of blood red eyes "Hiei?" Kuwabara gaped in surprise; he was the last person the red head had been expecting to see. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Kuwabara thought as he struggled to get up of the floor. The red haired teen didn't have a chance to ask Hiei why he was here, or get up, as in one movement, he felt Hiei reach up from his lap, pull him down toward him with his shirt, and kiss him deeply. Kuwabara's eyes widened and tried to push the small demon off of him, but Hiei was too strong. Hiei broke the kiss and smirked at him "Don't say you don't want this Kazuma, I've read your thoughts...I know you do" Kuwabara looked stunned, a blush forming on his face "I-I don't k-know what y-your t-talking about!" Kuwabara stammered obviously shaken by what Hiei had just done._

_Hiei's smirk widened "Don't you? Remember when I saved you from dying on that orphanage mission, when the building collapsed, why do you think I did it?" Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment closed it, knowing that he had no idea. "I-Don't know..." Kuwabara said. Hiei chuckled lightly, and Kuwabara blinked surprised; it sounded alien coming from Hiei's mouth. "I saved you because I want you baka" Hiei said "No one else...just you" _

_Kuwabara blinked his eyes wide and mouth open before pushing Hiei off of him and standing up angrily "Your crazy! I'm in love with Yukina!" Kuwabara said, but he knew it wasn't totally true; he loved Yukina like a little sister, even though she was older than he was. Hiei stood up and walked calmly towards Kuwabara, piercing the red head with and intense gaze, and for the first time in his life, the red haired teen actually felt terrified of the small red eyed demon, and for every step Hiei took towards him, Kuwabara took one step back, his fear showing in that movement alone._

_"Did you know Yukina is **my** sister?" Hiei commented as though he was talking about the weather. Kuwabara blinked in shock and froze in mid-back step, in truth he had no idea, though he had suspected as much, but then again, he hadn't really thought about it, the two were polar opposites, hell they didn't even look alike...apart from their eyes... "Holy shit!" Kuwabara gasped out as he snapped back to reality, not only because he realized that Hiei was Yukina's brother, but he noticed that Hiei was only a couple of steps away from him as well; while Kuwabara had been in thought Hiei had advanced on him_

_Hiei smirked again as Kuwabara took some hasty backward steps away from Hiei "Yes Kazuma, Yukina is my sister, and I know that you don't love her, not like a lover. I know that's a load of bullshit...I told you, I've read your mind...I know every fantasy you've dreamt about with me in it, even the ones you don't remember..." Kuwabara felt something at his back and realized that he was up against a tree, Kuwabara tried to move, but Hiei was fast, he moved forward and pinned Kuwabara to the tree before he could move._

_"Stop denying it!" Hiei hissed, "Stop denying that you want me!" Kuwabara felt Hiei's hand slip under his shirt and bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning as Hiei calloused hand traced circles on his well built stomach. "Say it Kazuma...say you want me" Hiei whispered silkily as he continued to trace circles on his chest, his intense gaze never leaving Kuwabara's face._

_Kuwabara tried to ignore the pleasure of the small demons expert hands on his skin, he tried hard, to push it all away, but Kuwabara was not any good at things like that, and let out a moan as Hiei tweaked one of his nipples. "Say it..." Hiei whispered as he continued to stroke and tweak Kuwabara's nipples "Say it Kazuma..." Kuwabara closed his eyes and felt his legs give in, he collapsed in a heap on the floor, Hiei smirked and straddled Kuwabara's hips and unbuttoned his shirt, then he began nibbling on Kuwabara's collarbone, which made the red head moan even more._

_"H-Hiei..." Kuwabara managed to say in between moans, it felt so good, Hiei was so good at this...Kuwabara clenched grass in his hands as Hiei continued to tease him. "S-stop." he gasped, his face was flushed in embarrassment. Hiei froze for a moment then looked up at the red haired teen, and then he grabbed a fistful of Kuwabara's hair in a firm but not painful grip and kissed Kuwabara deeply once again. When he broke this kiss Hiei's face was serious when he answered. "Only if you say you want me...those are the rules Kuwabara...and your playing the game weather you like it or not..."_

---------------------------------------

Kuwabara woke up with a cry, his face was drenched in sweat, and he was panting hard, he felt himself tingling all over, when Kuwabara looked around, he realized he had never felt so relieved to be in his own bedroom before. 'What the hell was that? A dream about Hiei...seducing me?' Kuwabara would have laughed if it were someone else's dream because it seemed so unreal, but Kuwabara didn't find it so funny, he felt scared. 'What if this is a premonition of the future? What if Hiei does find out about this dream and confronts me about it...no a normal Hiei wouldn't do that, a normal Hiei would kill me on sight!' Kuwabara thought as his heart beat began to calm down.

Just then his sister Shizeru (Spelling anyone?) burst sleepily into the room in a blue dressing gown "Bro are you alright? I felt you having a bad dream...Are you okay?" Kuwabara stared at his sister and nodded and smiled weakly "I'm okay...it was just...a weird dream that's all" Shizeru frowned, she knew by her brothers voice that something was up, she knew that her brother had irregular nightmares about their parents, but she could sense that this one was different, it wasn't about their parents this time...

"Hiei?" Shizeru voiced in surprise when she picked up his name. Kuwabara jumped a mile and stared at his sister wide eyed before mentally cursing himself; he kept forgetting that his sister could 'accidentally' pick up his thoughts if he didn't block his mind properly. "What about Hiei?" Shizeru asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. Kuwabara shook his head "Nothing!" Kuwabara said all too quickly, he really didn't want to have a conversation about Hiei right now; the dream he'd just had deeply disturbed him, and he wasn't sure how he was going to face Hiei that day after tomorrow either...

Shizeru smirked and shook her head "Suuuuree it's nothing, come on Kuwabara tell me, I'm your sis, whatever happened in this weird dream of yours, isn't gonna give me a heart attack and kill me" Kuwabara smiled at this comment despite himself and sighed "Alright but you have to promise not to tell **_Anyone_** got it?" Kuwabara said emphasizing 'anyone' heavily with his voice. Shizeru nodded and crossed her heart "I promise little bro, now spill the beans"

Kuwabara spent most of the night telling his sister about his dream only leaving out about Yukina being Hiei's sister, and the more 'Intimate' parts of Hiei seducing him in his dream. By the time he had finished it was 2am and Shizeru was staring at him wide eyed "You dreamed that Hiei..." She broke off, and before she could stop herself, she burst out laughing. Kuwabara frowned at his sister, feeling hurt. "It's not funny Shizeru!" He said while poking her in the ribs harder than necessary.

Shizeru stopped laughing when Kuwabara poked her, but the smile was still fixed on her face "I'm sorry Kazuma, I guess it's not funny from where your sitting, but why did you dream about Hiei? Has anything happened during your missions?" Kuwabara nodded and told her about how Hiei saved his life. Shizeru frowned and though about this. "I thought he hated you? Why would he go through all that trouble to save you if he hated you?"

Kuwabara shrugged "Maybe he knew Yusuke would be pissed with him if he left me behind" Kuwabara muttered darkly, knowing that wasn't true, sure Yusuke, as his best and closest friend, would be royally pissed with The small demon, but he knew unless Hiei had an ulterior motive, The red eyed demon would have left him behind other wise, and Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama would have had to dig him out of the ruins.

Shizeru frowned and shook her head "No there has to be another reason..." Shizeru muttered then looked up at her brother and smiled at him comfortingly "I wouldn't worry about it to much brother, it was only a dream after all, most dreams don't mean anything...but some..." Shizeru trailed off not daring to say what she was thinking, knowing her brother would probably overreact.

Kuwabara frowned at her "But what Onee-chan?" Kuwabara asked wondering what she was about to say, Shizeru looked reluctant and frowned to herself as she thought about this for a moment before he looked up at Kuwabara again. "Kuwa-Chan don't get mad at me for suggesting this...but could you possibly...have a crush on Hiei?" Kuwabara blinked for a moment at what she was implying, then his eyes widened. **_"WHAT!" _**Kuwabara yelled, almost loud enough for the whole of Tokyo to hear. Shizeru winced and plugged her ears. "Shh Kuwabara! Or the neighbors will complain!" She hissed at him annoyed.

Kuwabara glared at his sister. "Well don't imply that I have a crush on Hiei then!" Kuwabara hissed back at her, just as irritated. Shizeru sighed and shook her head "Well? You didn't answer the question, do you have a crush on Hiei or not?" Kuwabara glared at her and shook his head instantly "No of course not, I...well I don't hate him but I don't like the little shrimp either!" Kuwabara said his face still red.

Shizeru laughed quietly "Well...if you don't have a crush on Hiei I have no idea what your dream meant... sorry bro" Kuwabara shrugged and smiled at Shizeru, instantly forgiving her for her earlier question, and gave her a quick hug. "Its okay, thanks for trying anyway" Shizeru smiled and wished her brother good night before going to her own bed 'I have a feeling there's more to this then my brother lets on...maybe he has a crush on Hiei and doesn't know it? Ahh well, they say that the person you fight with the most it the person your most attracted too...' Shizeru smiled at her last though as she finally drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Now bad for my first attempt at HieixKuwabara - I wish there were more Yaoi HieixKuwabara fics, but there no more than a handful which is a pity, ah well! Until the next chapter Bye! Don't forget to Read and review!

Onee-Chan means 'big sister' in Japanese


	2. Dream 2 and Discoveries!

Hello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter and am currently on a roll! XD Good huh? Be warned the dream in this on is more of a lime, but those who want a lemon don't fear! You'll get one soon enough! Enjoy!

Kuwabara: WTF! Oo -Faints-

Hiei: -glares at Kuwa's body- Baka...Hn Jade, you're so dead...

Me: Really? -Looks- well that's funny coz I'm still breathing! XD

Hiei Glowers Baka onna! (Stupid girl)

Me: Just do the damn disclaimer!

Hiei: -Rolls eyes- Disclaimer: Jade Rotaski does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, all Jade owns is Yu Yu Hakusho episodes on DVD.

Me: Thank you! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

Playing the game Chapter 2- Dream 2 and Discovery

Kuwabara yawned as his alarm went off at 7:30am, he was exhausted, ha had hardly dared to sleep last night incase he dreamt another dream like the last one. Stretching lazily, he then rummaged under his bed for his diary and his pen before he began writing in it again:

--------------------------------

Dear Diary

What the hell? I had the weirdest dream last night involving none other then Hiei! Can you believe it, he was- Ugh! I don't want to think about it! I still can't believe I dreamt something so strange like that :O Now I'm scared it might be some sort of premonition of the future but I really hope it aint coz If Hiei ever found out about this, he'd kill me!

I found something startling out during my dream though, Yukina is Hiei's sister! I never realized it until last night but I think that part of my dream was telling the truth, when I can pluck up the courage to look Hiei in the eye again I'll have to ask him if it's true...on his own of course, can't exactly spill it in front of Yusuke and the others, I mean, I don't know if they know...

Wait a minute why am I being so considerate towards Hiei all of a sudden? I should announce it to everyone...but then again, that isn't my style, I don't think I could do that to Hiei, even if he is an anti-social shrimp! And besides if I did that he'd probably kill me with Dragon of the darkness flame as soon as the words left my mouth!

Another thing too (Yeah this is going to be a looong entry) When I woke up from my dream Shizuru, came and asked me if I was okay, I reluctantly told her about my dream, when she picked Hiei mane out of my head and asked me what was going on. I told her about it way into the night, though I did leave out the bit about Yukina, and it was about 2 in the morning when I'd finished explaining my dream to her, you know what she did?

She bloody laughed didn't she! She found this all so amusing, I didn't find it funny and told her so, and you know what she said? Grr Turst me you dont wanna know but I could have throttled her for merely thinking it full stop!

As if I'dcared aboutthat cold-hearted demon! I mean all Hiei and me ever do whenever we talk is argue anyway! I don't know what she was thinking! I just hope I have no more freaky dreams like that...It really disturbed me...

Damn Shizuru and her big Yaoi mind! Damn it Damn it, Damn it...I can't blame her, hell I can't be angry with her for long, I know she means well but that implication really freaked me out, I must have yelled loud enough for the whole of Japan to hear! Anyway Shizuru said she couldn't help me about my dream and went back to bed.

After that of course, I didn't dare fall back asleep, I was afraid of having another one of those dreams, so I barely got a wink of sleep. I hope I have better sleep tonight, because I'm bushed! Better go it's almost 8am now, and Shizuru will want me outta bed.

Kazuma Kuwabara

--------------------------------------------

Kuwabara had just finished his diary entry and had stuffed the book back under his bed when Shizuru came in; Kuwabara lay back on the bed hastily; No one knew, not even Shizuru, that Kuwabara kept a diary and the red head wanted to keep it that way...

" Oi Kazuma! Get you're big but outta bed! You have school today!" Kuwabara yawned and rubbed his eyes before sticking his tongue out at his older sister "Alright I'm up! I'm up!" he said, pulling off the covers and walking past her to the bathroom, he washed, gelled his hair and brushed his teeth while in thought about weather he should tell Yusuke about his dream.

'Nah! I know what Yusuke would do, he'd laugh and accuse me of molesting Hiei because he looks like a little kid, then he'd blab to Kurama, who'd tell Hiei...' Kuwabara shuddered at this thought as he left the bathroom and went back to his bedroom to get changed into his school uniform. 'Yup defiantly a bad idea, Yusuke might be my best friend, but I don't think it's wise to share THIS piece of information with him' Kuwabara concluded as he went down to breakfast.

Shizuru came down after him and made some sushi Kuwabara's favorite breakfast meal, then lit up a cigarette and smoked it in the doorway of the back garden, while making sure the smoke blew out side and not in the house; Kuwabara hated it when his sister smoked while he was eating. Kuwabara munched on his sushi and wondered what his sister was thinking; she seemed to be deep in thought. Shizuru sensed Kuwabara looking at her, so the turned to her younger brother and smiled " I was just thinking about that dream you had..." Shizuru said, Kuwabara swallowed his food and glared warningly at Shizuru NOT to go there. His sister smiled and walked over to him and patted him gently on the head "Don't worry, all I was going to say is that your secret is safe with me, I wont tell anyone if anyone asks"

Kuwabara's glare softened and he smiled at Shizuru happy and very relieved "Thanks sis..." Shizuru grinned and nodded before going back to the doorway to continue smoking her cigarette "You'd better hurry or you and Yusuke will be late for school" Kuwabara noticed the time and nodded "Okay see you later Shizuru!" Kuwabara yelled as he grabbed his school bag from the hallway and went out the door.

Shizuru chuckled and sighed to herself as she finished her cigarette and watched the sun rise over the garden fence "Ah brother...you think you know everything about love, but your so clueless sometimes, you think these dreams are strange? Your wrong, they are normal, its the hearts way off telling you that something is missing, that you have a crush on Hiei, the problem is, that you just can't see it, the question is...can Hiei?' Shizuru thought for a moment before shrugging to herself, crushing the cigarette underfoot and coming back inside the house. 'Who knows only time will tell...'

--------------------------------------------

Kuwabara walked to the end of his street, half of him expected Yusuke to be there, bang on time, and the other half of him didn't; recently Yusuke hadn't been turning up to walk to school with him or had turned up late looking a little rushed; this didn't surprise Kuwabara, when he was rivals with Yusuke, the dark haired spirit detective was either never at school or always late.

But since Yusuke became a Detective, he had improved at school dramatically and went regularly, finding out that it wasn't so much of a big drag than he thought, Kuwabara thought that maybe the dark haired spirit detective was getting private teaching from Kurama...But recently...the times when Yusuke was late for meeting him had been more frequent, Yusuke kept telling him that his mom kept getting him up late, but he knew somehow, that Yusuke was lying. With a sigh Kuwabara decided to walk down to Yusuke's house, maybe he'd meet him on the way, or if he was still asleep, get him out of bed.

But when he got to the house Yusuke mom, Atsuko shook her head "Sorry Kuwabara he already left for school early" She said with a small smile, Kuwabara smiled back at her and thanked her before leaving; since Atsuko had been going to Alcoholics Anonymous, she had been a lot more sober and cheerful. And so Kuwabara went on his way to school on his own, going the way he and Yusuke usually went, which was through the park and across the market.

However when Kuwabara crossed the park this time, he heard voices, very familiar voices. "Stop it!" He heard a familiar voice cry out Kuwabara stopped he knew that voice. 'Yusuke? What the? Did he get ganged up by someone or something?' Completely forgetting that Yusuke was stronger than he was and that Yusuke was a half demon, Kuwabara ran toward where Yusuke's voice was coming from.

The red haired teen could hear whispered voices now, then he heard a yelp, and Kuwabara silently parted some bushes, fearing the worst...Only to see Kurama and Yusuke play fighting. Kuwabara's eyes widened in surprise 'what the?' Kuwabara thought, he was kind of confused at first wondering why they were fighting when they had to get to school soon.

But all was realized when Yusuke (Being the dominant one naturally XD) pinned a panting Kurama to the floor and began kissing him. Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock and stepped back from the bush only to step on a twig, snapping it in two and falling backwards from the shock of the noise, right through the bush and next to Kurama and Yusuke, who still had the panting red head pinned to the floor.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked in shock, a deep red blush forming on his face at being caught out kissing one of his friends. Kuwabara groaned and sat up, then, to their surprise, turned and grinned at the two "Well I never saw this coming..." Kuwabara said Kurama and Yusuke glanced at one another before Yusuke got of Kurama and helped him up and then Yusuke helped Kuwabara up, the dark haired spirit detective not daring to meet Kuwabara eyes. "Soo... how long have you two been together...my guess is, from the fact Yusuke's been late and missing walking to school with me...I'd say about...two to three months?"

Yusuke and Kurama glanced at one another once again before Yusuke nodded his blush if possible getting even redder, while Kurama stepped forward shyly "Uh Kuwabara...I'm sorry you had to find out like this...we were kind of planning on telling everyone at Christmas..." Kurama said sheepishly, his face colour now matching his hair. Kuwabara blinked at their faces, then laughed good-naturedly and his grin widened. "Are you kidding? This is great news, I'm just glad I found out before Hiei did!"

Yusuke and Kurama seemed to smile, relived "You really don't mind?" Yusuke asked nervously, which was unlike him. Kuwabara shook his head and patted Yusuke good-naturedly on the back "Nah! I'll just use this as blackmail material...Joke! Joke!" Kuwabara said hurriedly when Yusuke gave him a death glare.

"Well I'm glad you okay about it, we wanted to wait because we didn't know how everyone would react..." Kurama said smiling at Kuwabara, The tall red head smiled and shrugged "Well you two being together doesn't bother me one bit, I'm happy for you, really" Yusuke gave his friend a hug then put him into a head lock "Okay! But just because I'm going out with Kurama doesn't mean I'll go soft on your ass next time we fight!"

Kuwabara tried to laugh while in the headlock but found it impossible to do, so he pulled out of the headlock and laughed instead. " Alright! I get the hint, and don't you two worry, I won't tell anyone about it either, that's your job!" Kurama nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Kuwabara...Hmm I think its time we went to school" Kurama said, he blushed again before giving Yusuke a quick kiss on the lips and walking out of their secret hiding place and heading to school. Yusuke also blushed at the public display off affection Kurama just showed in front of Kuwabara, then fought it down and shrugged "Come on he's right lets go..."

The two talked about random stuff all the way to school and thing almost felt normal again, sure Kuwabara hadn't been expecting what he saw, but that didn't mean he didn't mind it, quite the opposite; his sister was a Yaoi fan, and had been since she was a teenager, she had manga's stashed all over the house, it was only a matter of time until Kuwabara read one when he was 11 and had to ask Shizuru what the two boy's in the manga were doing:

---------------------------------------------

_Shizuru had laughed when Kuwabara had asked her this, and told him everything she knew about gay relationships, she said that even though some people said it was wrong, it really wasn't it was just nature's way of making everyone different._

_"But how do you know you like boys?" Kuwabara had asked her, insisting to know, Shizuru ruffled her brothers hair and grinned "Well if you like them you'll become attracted to them, and see them as more than a friend, you'll want to be with them forever, know everything about them and want to protect them, no matter what, and eventually you'll want to do things to them that are in one of my Manga books!" Kuwabara blushed which made Shizuru laugh some more. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with it, maybe one day a friend of yours will be gay, and I hope your heart will tell you to do the right thing and support him no matter what, because who said that love was just between males and females? No one that's who, so if it happens Kazuma, support your friend no matter what okay?"_

_Kuwabara had nodded then puffed out his small chest and did a heroic pose "I promise with all my might!" Shizuru had laughed at him again as Kuwabara ran around pretending to save gay couples from danger..._

_---------------------------------------------_

Kuwabara smiled to himself at that memory, he was sure Shizuru would be proud of him, but he had promised to keep it a secret, and he was going to keep it. "What are you grinning about!" Yusuke asked him as he nudged him in the ribs. Kuwabara didn't answer at first, instead his grin widened "Oh just remembering yours and Kurama's faces when you got caught, and engraining it into my memory!" Kuwabara said with a laugh. Yusuke mock glared and punched him half-heartedly on the shoulder.

"Ha ha funny!" Yusuke said then he stopped smiling and looked serious "Are you really okay about this Kuwabara?" The red haired detective stopped walking and looked at Yusuke confused "Yeah of course I am! Why would I lie?" Yusuke just shrugged and kicked at a stone at his feet. "I don't know...I just wanted to make sure... that I wasn't gonna lose my best friend" Kuwabara laughed and grabbed Yusuke in a head lock "Oh you act so tough Uramaeshi, but your a big sap really!" Yusuke got out of his grip and growled angrily but a grin was on his face "I'm serious!"

"So am I!" Kuwabara said with a laugh "Stop getting all worried about it will you? I'll always be your friend. Hell, I'd be your friend if you were a cross-dressing Satanist!" Yusuke laughed and his smile widened "Thanks Kuwabara" The red head grinned and nudged Yusuke "No problem, if you ever need to talk I'm here okay?" Yusuke nodded a smile on his face as they walked into school.

---------------------------------------

(I'm not writing about what happened at school because a) I'm lazy and b) Nothing happens so XP)

At the end of school Kuwabara was almost asleep on his feet, Yusuke was concerned for his best friend of course, but Kuwabara just told him that he didn't get much sleep last night then successfully changed the subject "So you and Kurama going out on a date soon?" Kuwabara asked with a smile, Yusuke grinned, not longer embarrassed that his best friend knew about his secret relationship and nudged him. "Yeah were meant to be going to the cinema tonight, what are you doing?" Kuwabara yawned and shrugged "Probably sleeping I need it more than anything else right now"

Yusuke nodded as they got to the street where they went their separate ways "Don't forget were at Koenma's tomorrow for a briefing" Yusuke said "Be at the park for 11am" Kuwabara rolled his eyes and nodded "Okay I got it! See you tomorrow Yusuke" The dark haired detective smirked and with a wave, the two best friends went their separate ways home.

When Kuwabara got home Shizuru was nowhere to be seen, but he found a note stuck to the fridge, telling him that she would be working late and wouldn't be home until some ungodly hour of the morning. Kuwabara made him self some food and went upstairs to his room. He did some of his homework, before finishing his meal. The he yawned and got ready for bed.

'I am totally exhausted I hope I can get a decent nights sleep tonight...Kuwabara glanced at his clock it was almost 8pm the red head yawned. 'I'm to tired to write in my diary tonight...I'll do it tomorrow...' Then before Kuwabara realized it, he was fast asleep...but that wouldn't be for long.

-------------------------------------

_He was surrounded by darkness he couldn't see a thing, he felt so lost right now, but he didn't feel afraid. 'I just need to open my eyes' He though wearily. He felt some thing shift on top of him; he opened his eyes to see a pair of red eyes staring down at him._

_Kuwabara yelped in surprise and tried to get up, but Hiei pushed him back on what he was lying on, which was a large king size bed "Don't move Kazuma" Hiei whispered, The read haired teen swallowed, he was scared of this Hiei, The Hiei in his dreams was like a hunter, and he was the prey._

_Hiei leant down and kissed the Kuwabara deeply, he ripped Kuwabara's shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere, and Hiei began kissing and licking Kuwabara's neck, then his collar bone, then down his chest, Kuwabara moaned and tried to move, he tried in vain to stop the small fire demon but nothing worked the more he tried, the more Hiei teased him. "Now, now Kuwabara, play by the rules and say the magic word..." Kuwabara closed his eyes and turned his head away from Hiei._

_He felt his face being brought forward "Look at me!" He heard Hiei hiss seductively in his ear, he couldn't help himself, he had to obey, and he opened his eyes and stared at Hiei fearfully. The fire demon smirked "I see your learning to do as your told..." Hiei said as he reached for Kuwabara's jeans._

_Kuwabara's eyes widened and he tried to get up again, but Kuwabara kept forgetting, Hiei was a demon, one of the strongest demons alive, and a hell of a lot stronger than Kuwabara was, and Hiei merely pushed Kuwabara down with one hand, stopping the tall read head's struggles, while his other hand was expertly unbuttoning his jeans. "Relax, I think you going to enjoy this..." Hiei glanced at him, a dark predatory smirk on his face, as he pulled off his boxers, leaving Kuwabara almost naked. Hiei whistled and grinned when he looked at Kuwabara's large penis "I changed my mind... I think your **really** going to enjoy this..."_

_Kuwabara panicked "Hiei S-top! Why are you d-doing this!"? He asked, Hiei shook his head and turned around, kissing Kuwabara again "I told you...I want you, and because you won't admit the truth... I'm going to **make** you admit it by torturing you this way" Kuwabara's eyes, if possible widened even more. "So tell me Kazuma...do you want me?"_

_Kuwabara didn't answer his face was flushed and he was panting heavily, but he refused to answer. Hiei sighed, almost sounding as though he was disappointed "Very well...have it your way" Hiei suddenly grabbed Kuwabara's wrists and despite the red head's struggles, The small fire demon easily handcuffed Kuwabara's wrists to the headboard of the bed. Then Hiei reached down and took Kuwabara's penis and began stroking it with his hand. Kuwabara's back arched at the touch and he moaned loudly in pleasure, Hiei's smirk widened at every moan the tall red head made, and kept teasing him, stroking his penis, first hard and fast then soft and slow, 'Hiei was right' Kuwabara thought hazily through the fog of pleasure that was clouding his mind 'This **IS** torture!'_

_Hiei continued like this for what seemed like an eternity, and it wasn't long before Kuwabara knew he was going to lose control "H-Hiei-" Kuwabara broke off and moaned as another wave of pleasure washed over him. Luckily Hiei got the hint, and when the red haired teen came, Hiei swallowed it, every last drop._

_Kuwabara was red, and panting from embarrassment and exhaustion, Hiei crawled on top of him slowly and kissed him deeply. Kuwabara could taste something in Hiei' mouth, he knew what it was, it tasted salty, but it wasn't unpleasant. When the small fire demon broke the kiss, he smirked at him hungrily, "You taste good Kazuma, we'll have to do this again..."_

-------------------------------------------------

For the second time in a week, Kazuma Kuwabara had never felt so relived to be in his own room. 'What the fuck is wrong with me!' Kuwabara though as he wiped some sweat away from his face, as he got out of bed, he realized that he had a certain uncomfortable bulge down below in his pants, and Kuwabara paled. 'I don't believe this! I'm hard over a dream with Hiei in it? I need a shower, NOW!' Kuwabara thought his mind racing in panic.

Kuwabara glanced at the clock, it was just after midnight, so the red head figured that he'd only managed four hours sleep before the dream he had woke him up. 'Great and no doubt I wont be able to sleep again...' The red head sighed and padded off towards the shower. After a long, cold shower Kazuma almost felt calm again 'this can't be normal, none of these dreams can be normal, but who the hell can I tell? It was bad enough telling Shizuru about my first dream! I don't want to tell her about this one! And Yusuke and Kurama are out of the question, they might tell Hiei...Gah I don't know what to do!'

Kuwabara paced for a while then with a sigh pulled out his diary and entered another entry...

Dear diary

It's happened again! I had another dream about him! I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm beginning to panic now, I'm scared that someone's going to find out about this...probably will I'm not good at keeping my own secrets...

What's worse is that I have to see him today! We had a goddamn briefing for a mission at 11am and I'm going to have to pretend everything is all hunky dory when it isn't...I hate betraying my friends and I hate not being able to tell them the truth, but what else can I do? If Hiei finds out about what I just dreamt he'd kill me on sight, I know he would, I'd be nothing more than a pile of charred remains once Hiei's finished with me! Ahh what to do...I don't want to tell anyone about these dreams, I'm scared they might blab to Hiei...I know it sounds stupid, but its true, I'll have to keep this to myself for now...

On a brighter note, guess what I found out! Yusuke and Kurama are dating! I kind of found out by accident, but the looks on there faces when they saw me was classic! XD I'll never forget it! Yusuke looked like he was going to be sent in front of the firing squad, while Kurama just blushed the same color as his hair.

I'm happy for them though, don't get me wrong, them being together doesn't harm my relationship with either of them at all, in fact I think they look kinda cute together XD Damn Shizuru and her Yaoi manga stashed all over the place! Ah well im just gald I found out before Hiei did!...

Hiei...What to do about him? Hell what to do about **me**? How am I gonna cope with Hiei in the same room as me after theat really 'Active' dream?'...I guess i'll have to go for broke and act my way through it, I doubt Hiei would notice anyway, its not like he cares about me...Or does he? Shizuru seems to think that Hiei might have a reason for him saving my ass but hell if i know what it is...

Well thats all I have to say, ill write in this tommorow.

Kazuma Kuwabara

--------------------------------------------

The tall red haired teen rubbed his eyes tiredly, his mind swimming with unanswered questions 'I dont know what to think anymore...it's confusing, but I need to keep this to myself right now untill I can figure out whats going on!' With a sigh Kuwabara lay back on his bed but he did not sleep, his mind wouldn't let him.

------------------------------------------

Okay I'm finished for the day? How did everyone like it? Was it good? I really enjoyed writing it especially the dream parts XD i keep laughing because Poor Kuwabara's being tortured!

Hiei: It's not funny! -Glares-

Me: Well not in your point of view it isn't, but its fricken hilarious to me XD

Jade Rotaski Queen of the damned

-----------------------------------------


	3. The mission and the confrontation

Yes! I've done it again! XD Another chapter is up! Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! Bows

Hiei: (Is chained to a wall) (Eye twitches) You are so gonna die...

Me: Well don't kill me yet, let me finish this story first, and then I can die happy!

Hiei: Baka ningen onna! (Stupid human girl!)

Yusuke: And what's this about Kurama and me? (Glares)

Me: What? I think you two are cute together!

Yusuke: I demand you write a fic about Kuwabara and me instead and dump this!

Me Nope! Like I said, you two are cute together! And besides I can't let people down who have read this!

Kurama: (Blushes)

Kuwabara: Ha ha that's cute! (Grins)

Me: When did you wake up?

Kuwabara: Just now, wh- (Hears a clicking sound) (Looks down to see that he's chained to the wall next to Hiei) JADE!

Me: Ignore them! Enjoy!

------------------------------------

Chapter 3- the mission and the confrontation.

Kuwabara was nervous, really nervous as he walked to the park where he was meant to meet Yusuke and Kurama, He'd been up all night trying to figure out how to avoid a certain red-eyed demon. 'Its no use I'm gonna have to be in the same room as him either way, its best to try and bluff my self through this'

When Kuwabara arrived at the meeting point Yusuke and Kurama were already there, their arms wrapped around each other in a loose hug "Hey love birds!" Kuwabara said as he plastered a fake grin on his face, but when Yusuke and Kurama looked up at him, they didn't smile back. "Hey you look like shit, are you alright?" Yusuke asked obviously worried Kuwabara nodded and yawned. "I'm fine I'm just tired that's all, I couldn't get to sleep, and ended up staying up all night"

Yusuke frowned and pulled out of Kurama's hug and stood up. "Maybe you should go home then, try and catch up on sleep, I'm sure Koenma would understand" Kurama nodded in agreement as he leant back on the trunk of the tree he and Yusuke had been under. "Yusuke is right Kuwabara, you look like you need your rest" Kuwabara thought about this for a moment, the offer of going home and hiding in his room for the rest of the day was tempting, but Kuwabara didn't want to fall asleep, and if he fell asleep he was sure that he'd dream again...

Also Kuwabara was a proud person, there's no way he'd let Hiei mutter curses at him while he wasn't there, about how lazy he was for staying in bed, so in the end Kuwabara just shook his head "Thanks but no thanks, I'll be fine I promise I'll stay awake during this mission!" Kuwabara laughed and his friends smiled, but he could see the worry they had for him still lingering in their eyes.

"Well if your sure, we should go..." Kurama said, Kuwabara nodded and the three entered the portal. When they came out, They were outside Koenma's office, Hiei was already there sitting on the window still, he didn't move when he heard them coming, just continued to look out the window, which was fine to Kuwabara, who didn't want Hiei looking at him anyway.

Yusuke knocked on the door and after a sharp 'Come in' from inside, Yusuke pushed open the door and the four walked inside "Hey Pacifier breath how's it going?" Yusuke said with his usual smirk, Kuwabara noticed Kurama quietly grinning behind his hand as he pretended to stifle a laugh with a cough. Koenma merely rolled his eyes at Yusuke's comment as the four sat down; he was used to the teasing by now and paid it no mind. "I have a mission for you, some renegade demons are using the sewers in the human world, to kidnap unsuspecting humans from below, I want you to take them out and rescue the humans, there are four demons involved that must be eliminated, two are fire demons, one is a wind demon and the other is an earth demon, all are A-class, but I doubt that they'll cause you too much of a problem"

Koenma handed Yusuke a sheet of paper "Were not entirely sure of there whereabouts in the sewers, so I'm afraid you'll have to do quite a bit of searching first, this is the blueprint for the sewers of the city". Yusuke groaned at this and muttered something about how he was going to get Koenma back for giving them the dirty jobs. Kurama again had to hide a smile, Kuwabara also smiled, but he didn't put any feeling into it, and anyone who looked his way would know it was fake, unfortunately for Kuwabara he only person that noticed, was the person he was trying to avoid.

Hiei noticed Kuwabara's look and realized that the tall human was not his normal self, by now Kuwabara would be laughing annoyingly at one of Yusuke's comments or throwing sarcastic remarks in Hiei's direction, but this time Kuwabara sat in his chair completely silent, he had bags under his eyes and looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep in his chair.

Hiei wouldn't admit this to anyone, but deep down he cared about the red haired human, and was concerned to see him so withdrawn, the usual frown on Hiei's face deepened as he wondered what was going on. 'Hn, maybe Yusuke or Kurama knows...' Hiei thought, the two didn't seem all that concerned that there friend looked so tired, but Hiei could see the real concern in Yusuke's eyes whenever he glanced in Kuwabara's direction.

Hiei remained silent throughout the meeting, Kuwabara wasn't any better he had hardly said anything during the meeting and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, and Hiei hated to admit it, but he liked it better when the human argued with him.' At least that alone lets us blow off steam and breaks the tension between us' Hiei thought as Koenma dismissed them; they were due to leave in an hours time.

Kuwabara got up, stifling a yawn as he did so, he knew everyone was concerned, but Kuwabara ignored the looks of worry an tried to smile a little "Well at least the smell of the sewer will keep me awake" Kuwabara joked, Yusuke smiled a little but in truth he didn't find it funny, he was worried, his friend just didn't seem himself. "Listen man I'm serious maybe you should go to bed..." Kuwabara shook his head instantly and smiled "Stop worrying like a girl Urameshi, I'll be fine" Yusuke mock glared at Kuwabara, but his smile was a little more genuine. "Alright...if your sure" Kuwabara rolled his eyes stubbornly; there was no way he was going back to bed, not even if his best friend pleaded.

"I'm sure" Kuwabara said, as he walked in between Yusuke and Kurama, Kurama looked at Kuwabara and nudged him, When Kuwabara turned, Kurama held up a small vial full if light blue liquid and looked a little sheepish "I want you to drink this, it will keep you alert during the mission" Kuwabara looked at Kurama, and was secretly thankful of his friends kindness and ability to make potions. With a smile Kuwabara took the vial and drank the contents, as soon as he did he felt more awake than he'd been for the past two days, and secretly wondered if he could persuade Kurama to make some more for him.

"Thanks Kurama" Kuwabara said his smile widening Kurama shrugged the taller boys praise off, but a pleased and relieved smile crept up to his face. Just then Boton walked up to them, in her usual attire of a pink kimono "Hey guys! Guess Koenma told you about the mission?" Yusuke nodded and made a face, which indicated that he was **less** than enthusiastic about it. "Yup, we have to walk through miles of sewage...great" Boton giggled and ruffled Yusuke's hair, which the dark haired spirit detective protested about "Boton **not** the hair!" The dark haired spirit detective said, clamping his hands over his head.

Boton giggled again before her face became serious and she sighed "Koenma thinks this is a big job so he's asked me to help you too, I'll be on my oar and scouring the city for any sightings of the four demons, I'll get into contact with you by these" Boton said and handed Yusuke two walkie talkies "Koenma suggests you spilt into pairs, you'll cover more of the sewers that way" Yusuke nodded and tossed one to Kuwabara who grinned.

"Anything else we need to know?" The dark haired spirit detective asked. Boton shook her head "Nope, just be careful Yusuke, just because Koenma said they wouldn't be a problem doesn't mean they won't have a trick or two up their sleeves" Yusuke rolled his eyes and nodded "Okay I get you, your giving me the 'Don't get you self killed again' lecture" Yusuke said as Boton flew down the hall on her oar in a huff at Yusuke's comment.

"But she's right Yusuke, what would we do without you?" Kurama said, but Kuwabara knew that Kurama was really saying _'What would **I**_ _do without you?'_ Yusuke's face softened, as he realized what his red haired boyfriend was saying and nodded a small, loving smile on his face as he looked at Kurama. "Alright, I get the hint, lets go already..."

--------------------------------------------

Kuwabara wanted to vomit as he peeled the disgusting cloths off of him, The mission had been a success and they had managed to save all the kidnapped people, and kill all the rouge demons, but that didn't make him feel any better about the raw sewage smell clinging to him like glue. 'I'm going to have to have about 5 baths to get rid of this smell' Kuwabara thought as he stepped into the shower to make himself clean again.

Kuwabara was at Genki's temple, Hiei, Boton and Yukina were also there, while Yusuke and Kurama had gone off together, and Kuwabara had a sneaking suspicion they might actually share a bath. Kuwabara blushed at this thought and shook his head as if to rid himself of it, and concentrated on at least not smelling like he'd dived into a pigpen.

---------------------------------------

Mean while Hiei was waiting for Kuwabara, The tall human's behavior during them mission was beginning to worry the small fire demon more and more. Hiei frowned as he remembered the look of shock that passed Kuwabara's face when he heard that he was going to be paired with Hiei, but he covered it as quick as it had come, so Yusuke and Kurama didn't notice:

--------------------------------------

_Hiei noticed the shocked look in the dim lighting of the sewer but he didn't ask the red haired human what it was about after they had split up, he had the mission to think about, and that was more important at the moment. The two of them had been wading through the sewers for about half an hour and Hiei felt uncomfortable even though he didn't show it; Kuwabara hadn't said a single word to him, not even a complaint about the smell of the sewer, or a lame joke about how the sewer water was up to Hiei's waist, and for some reason, Hiei had the impression that the human wanted to avoid him. _

_Suddenly the walkie-talkie Kuwabara had clipped to his shirt pocket crackled to life. "Guys? This is Boton, One of the fire demons has just emerged up top on the south side of the city, near the Hong Nan bridge (1), anyone near there?" Hiei checked the map in the dimness and nodded to Kuwabara "Boton it's Kuwabara, were near there we'll take him out"_

_Boton giggled down the walkie-talkie "Better be fast Kuwa-Chan or he'll be out of town by the time you get there!" Hiei glanced at the map then up at Kuwabara, "Hn this way" Hiei said, and without thinking he grabbed Kuwabara's wrist and dragged him through the sewer, The red head wanted to open his mouth and say something, instead he tugged his arm out of Hiei grip, nearly making the small fire demon fall headfirst into the sewage. "Baka! What did you do that for?" Hiei snapped angrily, then regretted it almost instantly at the look on Kuwabara's face, in this light, Kuwabara looked _**old**,_ and it suddenly hit Hiei then that Kuwabara wasn't going to live forever like he was, and that he was going to grow old and die. Hiei suppressed as shudder at this, he had never thought about Kuwabara dying, because he kept forgetting that Kuwabara was only human, Kuwabara had always seemed, quite tough and durable...But thinking about Kuwabara suddenly dying...Hiei suppressed another shiver and asked Kuwabara again. "I'm waiting Baka" Hiei said his face blank but his voice was a little softer this time._

_He heard Kuwabara sigh, "Look Hiei, just shut the hell up, I can wade through here without your god damn help alright?" Hiei could hear a bit of anger in the red haired human's voice, but Kuwabara sounded so weak and tired, that the tall red head seemed to be pleading with the small fire demon, not telling him. Hiei just 'Hn'd' and continued on his way, Kuwabara following, but Hiei's worry had deepened a lot, something was seriously wrong with Kuwabara...and Hiei wanted to find out what._

--------------------------------

Hiei sighed to himself, that's why he was waiting, he knew Kuwabara would be in the shower for some time and he was going to confront him about his behavior, which had become very Un-Kuwabara like. Hiei frowned to himself, he didn't know why he got so worried over the human, but he did, he couldn't help it, since joining the spirit detectives, Hiei's heart had opened up to the security and warmth that Yusuke and the others offered him, he felt like he belonged, and he knew he cared about his friends even though he would never openly admit it in a million years.

Hiei also knew he'd feel the same way if it was Yusuke or Kurama that was behaving strangely, but at the same time he wouldn't...Hiei couldn't place how he felt about Kuwabara, his feeling's for the human were different somehow. "Hiei?" Hiei blinked and turned to see Yukina, his frowning face softened a little and nodded to show he was listening. "Would you like something to eat? Me and Genki are making something for Boton and Kuwabara..." Hiei thought about this, and realized that he had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized how hungry he actually was. "Yes...I would...thank you Yukina" Yukina smiled her radiantly kind smile at him and nodded "I'll tell Genki then" then she hurried off out the door and out of sight

Hiei sighed, recently he had a sneaking suspicion that either Yukina was nervous around him, or she had figured out that he was her brother and was keeping it to herself, Hiei opted for the first reason and sighed sadly, it hurt to know she would probably never know who he was, but it was for the best, for both their sakes...

Just then Kuwabara walked in, a yawn on his face, his red, coppery hair hung about his head with shoulder length curls, and stuck to his damp face, Kuwabara was already half dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt, the shirt however wasn't buttoned up yet. He hadn't noticed Hiei was in the room either, and only when Hiei spoke was Kuwabara aware of the fire demons presence. "We need to talk human" Hiei said Kuwabara jumped a mile and spun around to see Hiei, and the fire demon noticed that he paled again, but then his face flushed with anger "Don't sneak up on me like that you little shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, with what Hiei noticed a lot more strength and anger behind it than is did back in the sewers. Hiei just snorted and walked toward Kuwabara who sat down. "So what do we need to talk about?" Kuwabara asked calmly, but inside he was nervous and on the edge of panic.

Hiei Just 'Hn'd and sat across from him on the windowsill "Your behavior during the mission...it was...different...why is that?" Kuwabara jumped a little in his seat, his eyes wide 'Damn! He did notice!' Kuwabara thought panicking, not sure what he should do next. Hiei looked at Kuwabara with and intensity he'd never seen in Hiei's red eyes before, the red head felt his stomach flutter for a moment, then Kuwabara snorted and stood up, ignoring the feeling. "It doesn't matter, besides why the hell do you care?" Hiei opened his mouth, he wanted to wipe the irritated look of the human's face and tell him that actually he DID care about him, but he didn't, he knew deep down inside that Kuwabara would never believe him.

Instead the small fire demon scowled "I only care about weather its going to effect the missions" Hiei snapped angrily, Kuwabara rolled his eyes and shrugged "Don't worry yourself shrimp, it won't" Hiei snorted and crossed his arms; He knew Kuwabara was hiding something from him, from everyone, but he was refusing to tell, If Kuwabara was a normal human, Hiei would have read his mind, but he knew that as stupid as Kuwabara could be sometimes, he was extremely strong willed, and his spirit awareness would alert him as soon as the red eyed demon tried to read his mind and would block his connection before Hiei had a chance to find what he was looking for.

'Hn, who else would know?' Hiei frowned as he tough about this, it was obvious that neither Yusuke or Kurama knew what was wrong and Kuwabara would have had have made some story up for his friends to dismiss it like they have done, but their worry was kept inside themselves. Hiei went through all the possibilities until he came up with one name.

Shizuru.

Hiei smirked to himself, he'd have to see the human's sister now while Kuwabara was here, the last thing he needed was Kuwabara trying to intervene. Hiei stood and began to walk out of the room when Kuwabara called him. "Wait Hiei! I wanna ask you a question now" Hiei looked up at Kuwabara who was trying to move the locks of his hair from the front of his face. "Is Yukina your sister?" The red haired human said it so casually; that Hiei jumped in surprise; that had to have been the last question Hiei ever thought was going to come from Kuwabara's mouth.

Hiei nodded the shocked look gone from his face as fast as it had come, and Kuwabara smirked "I thought so... who knows?" Hiei blinked and looked up at Kuwabara, then he scowled "Hn.what does it matter? What matters is that Yukina doesn't know!" The red haired human rolled his eyes in despair "Hiei...I'm not going to go around telling everyone, its not my style...but I need to know who knows so I don't blab to the wrong person! So do Kurama and Yusuke know?" Hiei paused then nodded again "Koenma must know obviously...anyone else?" Hiei shook his head and scowled "Hn I'm surprised it took you so long baka"

Kuwabara frowned and rolled his eyes "Yeah well it might have taken me a while but at least I figured it out on my own" Kuwabara said scowling back at Hiei, The small fire demon glared from his place at the doorway "Baka ningen!" He snapped.

"Shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled back, this argument went on for some time and Hiei almost felt like things were back to normal, but he knew deep down it wasn't. Just then Yukina entered the room. "Ah there you are Kuwabara" Kuwabara turned to her, the scowl instantly melting from his face and being replaced with a gentle smile. "Hello Yukina, is dinner ready?" Yukina nodded then scoured the room for Hiei. "Oh where has Hiei gone, he said he was staying for dinner..." Kuwabara spun around, but no one was there.

Hiei had disappeared.

----------------------------------

Shizuru was in her room, reading a magazine and smoking a cigarette, when Hiei tapped on her bedroom window. She looked up, her eyebrows rose in surprise, before she got up off the bed and opened the window for the small fire demon and gestured him inside. "Hiei? Well, this is a surprise...but I'm sensing that this isn't a social call" Hiei glared at her, but Shizuru merely smirked and sat back down on her bed while Hiei perched himself on her windowsill. "So...What's up Hiei?"

Hiei sat on the window sill and glared at Shizuru, not sure what to say, "You know...about Kuwabara..." The fire demon said, hoping she knew what it meant, Shizuru looked up surprised and stared at the small fire demon still perched on her windowsill; she hadn't expected Hiei to be that blunt about her brother, that...and he was the last person she had been expecting to turn up, worried about her little brother's behavior. 'But then again...' Shizuru thought frowning 'Knowing my brother, he's probably told Yusuke and Kurama some cock and bull story and they've believed him, but Hiei's smarter than that and he's seen right through it, but if that's so...I didn't know he cared enough to want to know what's wrong' Shizuru smiled to her self for a moment, then looked up at Hiei as she finished her cigarette.

Hiei watched Shizuru carefully as she sighed and crushed her cigarette in the ashtray then rubbed her head with her fingers "Hiei...I know your worried about Kuwabara" Shizuru saw Hiei opening his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him with a glare "Don't deny it, because if you didn't care, you wouldn't be here asking me what was wrong with him" She looked at Hiei who clamped his mouth shut and glared at her, Shizuru thought about what to say to Hiei for a moment before she shook her head "I don't know much Hiei, Kuwabara is keeping all this from me now as well, and I'm afraid I made him a promise not to tell, if anyone asked, I'm his big sister and I have to keep that promise"

Hiei scowled and growled in irritation, Shizuru wasn't helping him at all, Shizuru sighed she knew that he couldn't tell Hiei the truth...but she could give him a hint right? "Look all I can tell you is that he's been having some strange dreams and he hasn't been getting any sleep, other than that I can't tell you anything" Shizuru said, hoping Hiei would figure out a plan to find the truth.

Hiei rose an eyebrow at this new piece of information and nodded "Hn.fine...don't tell Kuwabara I was here" Hiei said before jumping out the window and leaving Shizuru alone, Shizuru chuckled and lit up another cigerette a small smile on her face "Sweet...Hiei really does care for you Kuwabara, even he doesn't know how deep..." Then Shizuru closed the window and continued reading her magazine, deciding to let fate take its course.

----------------------------------------

Okay! I'm done! I really hope you guys liked it! Another dream sequence will be up next chapter Mwahahaha! I just love this...

Kuwabara (Trying to stay as far away from Hiei as possible, while still chained to the wall) this isn't fair!

Hiei: Hn! Now you know how I feel ¬¬U

Yusuke: (Takes a picture) Ha ha! This is the perfect blackmail material! XD

Kurama: (Nods) Indeed! (Grins and takes pictures on his camera phone)

Yusuke: What's that for?

Kurama: Back ups, just in case (Winks)

Hiei: (Glares) I heard that! I'll burn every last picture you take Urameshi and I kill you along with it! You to Kitsune!

Me: Ah be quiet Hiei! You two look so cute together! Okay! I'm off now! Until next time! Bye!

---------------------


	4. Dream 3

Hello all! Sorry it took me so long but near the end of this chapter I got kinda stuck (looks embarrassed) Ah well its all done now! A HUGE tank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!

-----------------

Chapter 4 – Dream 3

-----------------

Kuwabara sighed in relief when he finally reached home, he was tired, more tired then he'd been in his life 'The potion Kurama gave me must have worn off' The red haired teen groaned and rubbed his eyes, the house was dark, so he presumed that Shizuru was already asleep. 'Lucky for her' He thought bitterly as he headed to his room.

Kuwabara clicked on his light in his bedroom and yawned stretching, his shoulder blades popping simultaneously. Kuwabara changed for bed a small smile on his face. 'Dinner with Yukina was nice, almost like a date' Kuwabara grinned tiredly to himself, The red haired human had half expected Hiei to turn up again for dinner, but he didn't and no one had seen him, Yukina had been a little disappointed and Kuwabara hated to see her upset, so the tall read haired human had done his best to cheer her up.

Kuwabara yawned and rummaged under his bed for his diary and pen then sat down at his desk and began to write, unaware a pair of blood red eyes were staring at Kuwabara intently (A/N: No prizes for guessing who it is XD)

----------------------

Dear diary

What a day! It's been weird today, I was so tired that I almost fell asleep during the mission briefing! Luckily for me I have a good friend called Kurama who gave me some potion that really woke me up! I'm glad he gave it me other wise I probably would have gotten my ass kicked during this mission, I need to ask him if he can get me some more, I might just need it if these dreams continue.

The worst thing happened though today, Yusuke paired me up with Hiei! I swear that the little punk, who for some reason I call my best friend did it on purpose just so he and Kurama could spend some 'Alone time' together. I could have wrung his neck; Hiei was the **_LAST_** person I wanted to be alone with! But of course they didn't know about my dreams, so I guess I could hardly blame Yusuke for paring me up with the little shrimp...

The mission was a simple one, kill the four demons that were kidnapping humans, and rescue the humans; we were successful, but walking around in sewers for hours on end? Yuck I wouldn't recommend it! I had to take 5 showers to just to get rid of the smell!

Anyway after the mission I hung around at Genki's, Yukina was helping her make dinner and invited me, I accepted of course, I would NEVER turn down a meal that Yukina made, she makes some amazing foreign food, from all around the world, where she gets the recipe's from I don't know...

But unfortunately for me Hiei was there as well, he must have known that I would have stayed behind because he was waiting for me once I was out of the shower! He said "We need to talk human" I jumped a mile when I realized he was behind me, at first I felt afraid then pissed because he scared the big Jesus out of me! I asked him what we needed to talk about, and he told me. He wanted to know why me behavior was different during the mission, I almost had a heart attack, I didn't think Hiei would care enough to notice let alone ask about it. I told him that it was nothing and asked him why he cared, and he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't say it, instead he just told me it better not affect the missions, and I told him that it wouldn't.

But then I asked him weather Yukina was his sister, God the look of shock that passed across his face was classic, I wish I had a camera, he covered it up quickly enough and confirmed that yes, he was Yukina's lost brother, I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone and he told me that Yusuke and Kurama already knew.

Then we began yelling insults at each other for some reason, I can't remember what, we only stopped when Yukina told me dinner was ready, she was the one that noticed that Hiei had disappeared. The little shrimp didn't even say anything before leaving. I kinda thought that it was strange, Hiei isn't one to just up and leave without giving you a hint of where he's going before hand, but at the time I didn't care, I was just glad I wasn't talking to him anymore.

He didn't turn up again all night even after dinner, Genki wasn't worried, she just said he was probablly sleeping outside in a tree right about now. She looked at me strangely, as though trying to figure out why I cared to know where Hiei was even though we never got along. I don't know why I was worried...I guess because I found Hiei running off like that I little strange...But I don't know, I mean Hiei's a demon he can talk care of himself.

I had a good meal though I chatted to Yukina and Genki, then I went off home, I don't know why, but I kept having this feeling that someone was following me, it was faint but I could feel it nudging at the back of my mind...Ah it was probably because the potion Kurama gave me was wearing off, I guess I was getting a little paranoid by that point.

Well time to get some sleep, if I have another dream...I don't know what I'll do!

Kazuma Kuwabara.

------------------------------------

Kazuma, could barely keep his eyes open as he yawned again, this time he didn't bother putting the diary away he left it closed on his desk and collapsed on his bed, he pulled the covers over himself and drifted off to sleep. As soon as he knew Kuwabara was fast asleep Hiei cautiously opened the tall human's bedroom window, he grabbed Kuwabara diary, before exiting again, only pausing to glance at Kuwabara before running off into the night.

------------------------------

_Kuwabara felt warm...warm and heavy, he wasn't sure why but right now he didn't care, all he wanted to do was bask in the warmth and continue to sleep... "Wake up Kazuma" A smooth silky voice called to him, Kuwabara blood froze at that voice "No...Not again!" the red haired human moaned refusing to open his eyes._

_Kuwabara felt something warm and wet on his collarbone, he realized that a certain someone was sucking and licking on it. "Stop..." Kuwabara said, still keeping his eyes closed, he heard a light chuckle close to his ear, and then his mouth was captured in a fiery kiss. "Why don't you try and make me?" Kuwabara opened his eyes and stared at Hiei who was currently straddled on top of him, the fire demon was smirking at him, his blood-red eyes glinting in the darkness, and his pale skin from his bare torso was almost glowing in the darkness._

_Kuwabara blinked, scared and in shock, as the predatory smirk on Hiei's face deepened, The fire demon reached forward and caressed Kowari's cheek gently as he looked deep into the tall humans, aqua blue eyes. "I know you heard me Kazuma, I don't like to be ignored" the small fire demon whispered silkily. Kuwabara swallowed and tried to get up of the ground, but Hiei pushed him down easily and snorted "That's a pathetic effort, try harder"_

_Kuwabara frowned and tried to push Hiei away with more force, But Hiei was stronger and once again, pinned him back to the floor easily. "Keep trying, you never know, one day you might actually free yourself from my grasp...but then again, I doubt it..." Kuwabara growled, obviously pissed at the comment and shoved Hiei with all his strength, he managed to get Hiei off of him enough to sit up but Hiei was back on top of him in a second "Good effort...but not good enough Kazuma" Kuwabara glared at Hiei and tried to push him off again "Stop this Hiei! Enough! What the hell do you want?" _

_Hiei rolled his eyes in despair "How many times do I have to tell you, you baka ningen? I. Want. You. And I know you want me, if you didn't you wouldn't come back here" Kuwabara blinked and looked around him, he was in a forest of some kind, but the forests he'd been in didn't have red trees sprouting yellow leaves and have blue grass. "Here? Where the fuck is here? Wonderland?" Kuwabara yelled, starting to panic._

_Hiei tightened his grip on Kuwabara and kissed him forcefully, yet at the same time it was gentle almost passive, Kuwabara almost had the urge to melt into that kiss but he resisted, he didn't want this...Did he? When Hiei broke the kiss he was grinning, not smirking, actually grinning then a miracle happened, something that told Kuwabara that this wasn't real; Hiei burst out laughing, "You don't even know where you are? This is your sub-conscious Kazuma, this is the place where you dream, where you store information, this is the place, where you dream about me, this is the place...where you come for me..."_

_Kuwabara blinked, shock evident on his face, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. Hiei's smile grew into another hungry smirk. "Your mind is telling you something, it's telling you, that you want me, but you don't seem to have gotten that yet" the tall human was in still shock, his mind was blank. Hiei chuckled darkly and tugged off Kuwabara shirt, while the poor boy was still paralyzed and still absorbing this piece of information._

_Hiei began kissing every inch of Kuwabara that he could find, the red head couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure, Hiei ripped off Kuwabara pants roughly, smirking when he saw that The red haired human was already aroused. "Lie down and relax..." Hiei whispered hungrily, giving Kuwabara another kiss. Kuwabara, didn't protest, he did as he was told, he'd given up on trying to fight this, he knew that Hiei would get his way in the end._

_Hiei smirked "That's right just relax and enjoy..." Hiei then knelt down and placed Kuwabara cock in his mouth. The tall human moaned and his back arched in pleasure, he gripped the grass hard in his hands as Hiei continued pleasuring him. Hiei would have laughed had his mouth not already been occupied, instead he continued to focus on the job at hand._

_It didn't take long for Kuwabara to lose control, not with Hiei expertly giving him a blowjob, as before when Kuwabara came Hiei swallowed it, every drop. Kuwabara felt exhausted, drained but he felt good too for some reason. Hiei crawled over to Kuwabara and snuggled into his arms, Kuwabara, was too exhausted to push the small fire demon away so instead wrapped his arms around Hiei loosely as he drifted off to sleep_

_"I knew you'd see things my way Kazuma...it was only matter of time, only a matter of playing the game by the rules..."_

_--------------------------_

Kuwabara jolted awake once again, sweat dripped down his face, and his eyes were wide. "That can't be right, what he said..." Kuwabara swallowed and ran to the bathroom to have another cold shower. 'Do I really like Hiei like that? Do I...love him?' Kuwabara wanted to laugh at this thought, but he couldn't, his mind wouldn't let him, because it knew that there was truth behind that statement. Kuwabara groaned helplessly and rested his head on the tiled wall as the icy cold water washed over him. 'I am so dead...'

------------------------

Hiei meanwhile was frowning as he ran back to Kuwabara' s house, what he'd read in the red haired humans diary had worried and confused Hiei even more than he already was. 'Hn but whatever it is that's bothering him is still a mystery...all i know is he's dreaming about me...but what about me? What is it he's dreaming that's so bad that he's keeping it a secret form everyone...even his own sister?' Hiei frowned as he landed silently on Kuwabara windowsill.

'Whatever it is, he doesn't even dare to write the details in the diary...he's kept it all very vague, he keeps the secret inside himself...I need to know what's wrong.' Hiei frowned at this thought; did he really need to know? Or was it because he wanted to? _'You know, you want to know, you care for the human, question is, and how deep do you care?'_ Hiei frowned at the voice snickering inside his own head and ignored it as he landed silently on Kuwabara bedroom floor, Hiei noticed that Kuwabara was missing from the room, but sounds of the shower running told, the fire demon that Kuwabara was nearby.

Quietly Hiei placed the diary back on the desk where Kuwabara had left it and snuck out of the window once again heading back to Genki's temple. 'Perhaps Genki can help me...'

-------------------------

When Kuwabara returned from his cold shower, Kuwabara hadn't noticed the disappearance of his diary nor had he noticed Hiei's presence, Kuwabara mind was too caught up in other things to have noticed Hiei's presence in his bedroom. Kuwabara reached for the diary and flipped it open, to his last entry, the with a heavy sigh wrote in the diary once again.

------------------------

Dear diary

It's happened again! I'm beginning to think that maybe Shizuru was right…maybe I do…nah what am I thinking, I've never felt that way before, so why now? Damn it these dreams are totally confusing me :(

I'm not sure what to do now, should I tell someone? Maybe Genki or Boton...nah maybe not Boton, I know how big a blabbermouth that blue haired girl can be, but I can't keep this all to myself, everyone is so worried about me, hell even Hiei was concerned about my behavior! Damnit I feel terrible about lying to everyone, but I can't tell anyone, if it slips out Hiei'll kill me, and that's the last thing I want!

I don't know what to do anymore... I don't know who to tell or what to say to anyone, I feel so bad because I'm lying to my friends but it has to be better this way, the little they know about this the better...

Kazuma Kuwabara

-------------------------

Kuwabara stared at his diary and groaned, he really was stuck, what could he do now? There was no one he could turn to and he was pretty sure that these dreams were going to get worse the more he went along with it. Kuwabara held his head in his hands and thought hard, but he couldn't come up with an answer. ' I need something to take my mind off of everything...good job I'm seeing Uramasehi tomrrow or i don't know what i'd do!'

Kuwabara turned back to his bed and climbed into it, but yet again he didn't sleep the vivid images of Hiei...Kuwabara shuddered and closed his eyes, but this just brought the image into his head, but finally exhausted Kuwabara fell into an uneasy sleep...

-----------------------------

Meanwhile Hiei was with Genki, who was giving Hiei a very strange look. "Why do you ask me? Why not Kuwabara of what is troubling him?" The wizened old marital artist asked Hiei as Genki sat in her garden; She had been meditating when Hiei had interrupted her. Hiei frowned from his place in a tree above her. "Hn...I've already tried that...I've tried talking to Shizuru too..." Genki rose an eyeborw at this; Hiei hated to be around humans at the best of times, but to go and talk to the red haired humans sister in private and of his own free will, meant that Hiei was very worried about the red haired teenager. "...But nothing seems to work"

Genki chuckled to herself "It wouldn't for you Hiei, despite your intelligence, you know next to nothing on humans and how they deal with their problems, my advice is to wait and be patient...but I doubt your going to do that" Hiei growled and narrowed his eyes even more at Genki, knowing that what she said was true; he didn't have the time nor the patience to wait it out and see what happens. Hiei growled at Genki, but the pink haired old women paid it no mind. "I heard that Kuwabara was planning on meeting up with Yusuke tomorrow, perhaps you could talk to Yusuke about Kuwabara, after all, that boy knows Kazuma better than you do"

Hiei didn't answer and when Genki turned around Hiei was already gone, with a shake of her headed back inside her temple. 'Lets hope Hiei will be able to figure this riddle out before poor Kuwabara does something he'll regret.'

------------------------

Okay everyone I'm finished lol! So what do you guys think? Any good? I hope so I know it took me a long while to get this done but hey its finished now and that's what matters: D Until next time!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


End file.
